


It Meant Nothing

by renboke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breakup, Cheating, College AU, Depression, F/M, Friendship, Heartbreak, Love, Sexual Content, Violence, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renboke/pseuds/renboke
Summary: You loved him, but he didn't seem to feel the same. Your world crumbled around you and you felt like nothing anymore. But could a new love flourish or could you end up back with him?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 16





	1. Rain Pours

The rain poured as you stood under one of the bus stop terminals. The faint sound of car horns in the distance. It was around 11:30 pm and you had just left your boyfriend, well now ex-boyfriend, Oikawa's house. Tears stung your cheeks as the sound of the rain hit the ground, growing more intense by the minute. Why did it have to be like this? 

After a few moments of standing there, the bus finally pulled up and as you were stepping on, you heard someone in the distance calling your name. You turn to see Oikawa running towards you with one arm extended. You proceeded to get on the bus in a quick manner, the driver closing the door behind you. The bus began pulling away just as Oikawa reached the terminal. You watched in disgust and pain as you watched the man you loved and gave everything to sit down on the bench under the terminal burying his face in his hands. How could you ever look at him after seeing him with another girl in your shared apartment?

You and Oikawa had been together since your 3rd year of high school. Naturally he had a lot of fans because he was attractive and played volleyball. This didn’t bother you, because you knew he loved you and only you, or so you thought. You were now in your 2nd year of college, the same one in which Oikawa attended. Not that you planned on going to the same college, it just happened because you had both received big scholarships, his for volleyball, yours for academics. You were glad you attended the same school because now you were able to see him more often.

It was now your 2nd anniversary and you planned on surprising him with a movie night together. The sky was overcast and the weather app said rain would be coming. It was already dark on your way home from campus. You sat on the bus occasionally checking your phone to see if Oikawa responded. You had sent him a text 20 minutes ago, but to your surprise he hadn’t answered. It was odd for him to take longer than 5 minutes to respond, so you were expecting something special waiting for you when you got home. You reached your stop and stepped off the bus. You looked up at your apartment window to see it dimly lit, you grew excited as you skipped up the 3 flights of stairs. As you reached the door, you dug through your bag to find your keys, inserting them in the keyhole and jiggling them. You slowly and quietly entered so he didn’t know you were home.

You stepped into the darkness of your apartment, slipping off your shoes and stepping into your slippers. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary except for Oikawa’s shoes being sloppily placed on the floor. As you bent down to straighten them, you quickly snapped your head up hearing muffled noises coming from your room. You stopped what you were doing as you slowly stood straight up and approached the closed bedroom door. You looked at the handle trembling in fear as you placed your hand on it. You turned it ever so gently and pushed it open. The dim light began to flood the hall. Your eyes widened as Oikawa, who was shirtless, had himself propped above a shirtless girl. You froze in your spot as he turned to you. It felt like time had stopped. His face lost all its color. “Y/n...” he spoke as his voice cracked. 

You already felt tears stinging your eyes as you slowly backed up, hitting your back against the wall. He got off the girl hurriedly and started putting a shirt on sloppily, but it was too late for you were already turning on your heels spriting straight toward the door. Tripping over your own feet and stumbling across the floor, the light began to fade and you were surrounded in darkness. You quickly put your shoes on and fiddled with the door handle as you heard his heavy footsteps coming down the hall. You finally managed to get it open as you ran down the stairs you had just come up. You sprinted to the bus stop just down the block.  
This brings us to where you are now. Entering the bus taking your seat as it pulled away, leaving the soaking wet Oikawa behind. You felt your stomach turn as tears streamed down your face. You managed to text your mother to inform her you would be coming home tonight.

The bus ride felt like an eternity, but you slowly began to drift into a sleep. You had rested for about 20 minutes before you were awoken by the vibration and ringtone emitting from the phone in your hand. You glanced down seeing Oikawa’s name displayed on the screen. You silenced it and turned it face down so you wouldn’t have to even look at his name or contact photo.


	2. The Sun Doesn't Shine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please note this chapter has a few swear words but nothing you big kids can't handle

It was now midnight and the rain had begun to cease. You had arrived at your mom’s house. Trudging down the sidewalk with an occasional sniffle, you made it to the door. You limply lifted your hand to ring the doorbell. You heard her footsteps rushing toward the door and she flung it open. She looked at your disheveled self. Your eyes puffy, hair thrown into a messy bun. Your school bag draped over your shoulder as you slouched forward. Your mom embraced you into a hug and pulled you inside. You didn't speak, instead you stared straight forward expressionless.

Your mom was holding you steady as she led you to the couch as sat you down, she wrapped a warm blanket around you and hurried to the kitchen to make tea. The local news was on the television and replays of sports events in the last few days. It had been the match between your college and another college you hadn’t heard of. Oikawa, as always, was the center of attention and the whole news story was about him. Your heart ached as you watched him on the screen and you started tearing up, that’s when your mom walked into the room holding a cup of tea. She handed it to you and sat beside you. You sipped at it only to find it was too hot. You set it down in front of you and turned to face you mom. She saw how much pain you were in but she was clueless as to why.

She placed her hands on your and looked you in the eyes. Finally the silence was broken, “Talk to me. What happened?” Tears started to sting your eyes once more as you began, “I walked into our apartment and everything seemed fine and then I heard noises coming from our room so I went to see what it was and I found…” you looked to the side then back at your mom, “Oikawa with another girl.” Your mom pulled you into a hug and rubbed your head and that’s when all of your emotions came flowing out at once. You sobbed to the point of feeling sick and your head hurt. You looked up at your mom and that’s when there was a knock at your door. You looked over to the window to see you could see who was out there. You could just barely make out the tall man standing outside. Your heart started beating at an incredible rate as you stood up, fixed your hair slightly and wiped your tears. You made your way towards the front door slowly opening it, you let out a huge sigh of relief. A tall, spiky brown-haired boy loomed over you. “Hello Iwaizumi.” you said as you brushed a strand of hair behind your ear. You stepped aside to let him into the house. He bowed to your mom who was standing in the walkway of the living room and he turned to you and frowned and gave an apologetic look. He saw how puffy and red your eyes were and he felt awful.

“What are you doing here?” you asked in an exhausted tone looking at him with hazed eyes. You were slightly slouched over. Without saying a word, he pulled you to his chest and rested his chin on your head. He brought one hand to the back of your head and one to the small of your back. He started stroking your hair. You didn’t move, mostly because you didn’t expect Iwaizumi to do such a thing. He broke the silence with a phrase you couldn’t stand to hear, “I’m sorry.”

You stayed with your face in his chest. “Don’t. It’s not your fault.” He pulled you away and held you by the shoulders. He looked you dead in the face. He saw the pain in your eyes. He hated seeing you like this. There were a select few times in which you confided in Iwaizumi solely because you didn’t like talking about the things that bothered you. He already had enough of his own problems to worry about. This time felt different though. You wanted to scream. You wanted to cry. You wanted to let all you pent up frustrations out. You pulled away from him and held his rather muscular arms. You gently smiled at him and his concern faded. 

You guided him to the living room and sat down beside him. “Oikawa…” you managed to speak out as his face started to contort into a worried one, “Oikawa cheated on me.” His face grew with anger as he slowly bawled his hands into fists. They were clenched so hard they began to turn white. He stood up and began stomping to the front door without a word. “Iwaizumi where are you going?!” With one hand on the door knob, he turned around fiercely. “To beat the shit out of that ABSOLUTE DUMBASS.” he flung the door open and closed it just as quickly with a loud slam. And now, he was gone.

You stood frozen as you watched the door, never to see Iwaizumi come back. He was gone to, as he put it, “‘beat the shit out of that ABSOLUTE DUMBASS.’” You finally came back to your senses after 5 minutes. You turned around and without saying a word to your mom, you trudged up the stairs to your room. You dragged your feet to your bed and flopped down on your stomach. You pulled out your phone and noticed the 18 missed calls and 40 messages from Oikawa. You tossed your phone to the side. You couldn’t even look at it. The clock next to your bed read 1:30 am. Your eyes started fluttering shut. You were absolutely exhausted. You finally drifted into a sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention in my last chapter that I originally had this posted on Wattpad but after news of webtoon taking over Wattpad and removing not family friendly content, I decided to post it here. Chapter 5 is a filler chapter (meaning it can be skipped over) that does contain some smut. If you're not comfortable with that it's ok! that's why its a filler and contains only an extremely minor story point but nothing that will steering you or confuse you on what will happen in chapter 6 and further chapters :)


	3. Slowly Burning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this chapter contains cursing but nothing serious. WARNING: There is also implied depression so please be aware.

You were woken by the sound of your alarm blaring. You lazily hit the clock and it turned off. Your mom knocked gently and you hummed as a signal it was ok for her to come in. “You don’t have to go to class today if you’re not up to it.” Her tone was gentle. You pulled the covers over your head. Your eyes stung every time you tried to open them. 

You laid in bed for most of the day, your mom occasionally bringing you a meal or a snack. You couldn’t even eat. You were too beside yourself. You reached for your phone only to see more missed calls and messages from Oikawa. That’s when you heard a car door close. You didn’t even look out the window, but you slowly got out of bed and went down the stairs. You knew whoever closed that car door was going to ring your doorbell any moment and as soon as you reached the last step, the doorbell rang. You opened the door, “Hey you finally came back Iwaizu-” You stopped yourself mid sentence to find Oikawa Toru standing face to face with you. Before you could slam the door in his face he pushed through and entered your home. “Where have you been? Why have you been ignoring me?” He was clearly in distress. You cocked an eyebrow at him and crossed your arms. Was he being serious right now? Was he really acting like you didn’t catch him about to sleep with another girl? “Wouldn’t you like to know weather boy.” 

“y/n I’m sorry. I really am. I never meant to hurt you.”

“Tooru it was on our anniversary. How could you not mean to hurt me? You were sober, right? You were able to cognitively think, correct?” He looked down at his feet and began twiddling with his thumbs. He knew he messed up. No he didn’t just mess up, he ruined two relationships in one go. “Can you please let me explain?” He blurted out in an attempt to get you to listen. “Go on.” you motioned with your hand as to say he now has the stage. 

He inhaled, “I was at one of my matches and one of my classmates bumped into me when we were leaving and she said she needed help on one of the assignments that was due that night. I offered to help her and invited her over and when we got home she just started flirting with me and she pushed me into our room.” You looked at him dumbfounded. “Then why the hell were you on top of her? Why didn’t you ask her to leave?” He looked at you with no answer in sight. He didn’t know why he did it. That’s when he hit you with a snarky remark you never expect him to utter. “You never show me enough love or attention.” Your jaw dropped. You suddenly became so enraged. “TOORU OIKAWA YOU MUST BE OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND. I’M NOT GIVING YOU ATTENTION? YEAH RIGHT MORE LIKE YOU’RE TOO BUSY WITH VOLLEYBALL TO EVEN CHECK ON ME AND THEN YOU CHEAT ON ME? AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO COME TO MY HOUSE WONDERING WHERE I’VE BEEN AND WHAT I’VE BEEN DOING AND TELL ME I’M NOT GIVING YOU LOVE AND ATTENTION?” You were screaming at the top of your lungs at this point. 

All the color in his face flushed. He’d never seen you so angry in the 10 years of knowing you. You hated yelling. It made you feel sick and anxious but you were so overwhelmed with anger, it got the best of you. “Oikawa I can’t do this.” You walked over to him and began pushing him out the door. “Y/n please. I’m sorry. I still love you.” He pleaded with you. You finally got him out the door and closed it after saying goodbye to him. You ran upstairs slamming your door shut pressing your back against it and sliding down it. You hugged your knees to your chest and sobbed uncontrollably. What did you do to deserve this?

You didn’t even notice you fell asleep until you woke to a faint knocking on your bedroom door. “What?” you spoke out. 

“Y/n? It’s Iwaizumi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is really short but don't worry the. other chapters are a little longer.


	4. Clouds in the Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied this chapter kinda short too lol but enjoy any way

You hummed and stood up. opening the door. “You weren’t in class today. I just wanted to make sure you were ok.” He looked so worried. You reached your hands up and cupped his cheeks gently smiling at him to reassure him you were ok. He placed his hands over your then kissed the palm of one hand. You were stunned to yet again see this unguarded side of Iwaizumi. You looked each other in the eyes. It seemed like everything around you had disappeared.You began leaning into Iwaizumi as he did the same. Your lips inches apart. You could feel his hot breath graze your lips. “Y/N!” you heard your mom yell from downstairs. You jumped back, both of you looking away awkwardly. You brushed passed him and he followed close behind as you went downstairs to see what your mom had called you for.

She was standing in the kitchen, a full meal for 3 prepared with all of your favorite foods. She tilted her head and gave a smile. “What is all this, mom?” you said, touched by your mothers kind act. “I made this because I knew you were sad about your break up. I didn’t know some of the new foods you liked so I asked Iwaizumi to give me some ideas.” You turned to Iwaizumi and he also smiled at you. You walked over to the table bending over to get a whiff of the food. You inhaled deeply and let out a satisfied sigh. You felt so much better as you sat down starting to grab a little of every dish.

It took about 10 minutes to finish all your food. You reclined back in your chair letting out a groan because you’d eaten too much. You rubbed your stomach as Iwaizumi helped your mom clean up.   
After putting the dishes in the sink, he came up behind you, rubbing your shoulders. You winced a little from your shoulders being so tight and the sudden pressure made it a little painful. He began humming 505 by Arctic Monkeys in a soft tone. You'd never heard him sing or even hum before which shocked your, but you weren't complaining. You did know that he enjoyed playing the guitar in his free time though, and he was very good at it.

You recalled the time you, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were hanging out together and he pulled out his guitar. This was before you and Oikawa had begun dating. Oikawa laughed at the unexpected hidden talent of his best friend but to his surprise, Iwaizumi strummed the chords gently, mesmerizing both of you. You simply couldn't take you're mind away from it. You mindlessly had shifting closer to Iwaizumi, him not noticing, and you just watched his right hand strum the strings over the sound hole while his left hand gracefully slid up and down the neck. You didn't recognize the song. 

After a few moments, you noticed Iwaizumi's hand waving in front of your face. "Hello? Earth to Y/N?" You jolted, making Iwaizumi also jump back. "Um, are you ok?" You nodded fervently signifying that you wanted to play more. Something about listening and watching him play mad you feel safe. He started playing your favorite song on guitar 

You smiled to yourself pondering the your childhood thought. He finished massaging your shoulders and glanced down at your gently smiling face.

"What are you smiling about?" He looked confused and you tilted your head back looking up at him. "Oh nothing I just remembered an old thought". You pushed yourself away from the table and stood up grabbing Iwaizumi by the wrist, sprinting up the stairs to your back bedroom.

You entered your room, closing the door, and hopped onto your bed, laying on your back. Iwaizumi followed and sprawled himself out on top of you. You huffed, almost unable to breath, “you’re too heavy!” you smacked his back playfully, but he didn’t budge. You both laughed enjoying the moment together. A few moments passed and you brought your hands to his hair playing with it gently, massaging his scalp in the process. You just barely noticed him starting to fall asleep. You smiled down at him the looked up to the ceiling, continuing to play with his hair. Your eyes grew heavy and they began to close. You’d fallen asleep holding your best friend.


	5. Easily Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES SMUT PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.
> 
> Sorry this chapter is also kinda sad at then end

You were asleep in Iwaizumi’s arms. You felt secure. At home. That was until you felt the gentle breath inhaling and exhaling from his chest. You were a light sleeper so you were woken easily. Iwaizumi on the other hand was the complete opposite. He slept like a rock and there was no waking him.

Slowly lifting yourself from him trying not to wake his chest, you just looked at him. He looked so peaceful and relaxed. Brushing a strand of hair behind your ear, you leaned down inching closer to his face. His lips looked so soft and they were slightly parted. You were centimeters away from his face when he opened his eyes. Neither of you moved. You just stared each other in the eyes. You were so shocked you couldn’t move. That's when you felt a large hand grab the back of your head pushing you to his lips. You waited a moment to kiss him back but you soon melted into it. He brushed your bottom lip with his tongue as if asking for entry and you obliged. You climb on top of him, not breaking the kiss. His hands fell to your hips as he slowly pushed them in a back and forth motion to cause some sort of friction. You pulled away, both of you panting. 

“Y/n, I don’t know if we should be doing this.” He looked at you in some sort of hurt way. He initiated the kiss though… He seemed to regret it. Even though you and Oikawa were done, he still felt bad and he also didn’t want to feel like a rebound. You crawled off his lap and looked at your hands as he stood up gathering himself. You glanced up and that’s when it caught your eye. The growing tent in his grey, well fitting sweatpants. Iwaizumi was distracted until he noticed you looking. He frantically turned away but you were so tempted. Standing up, you walked towards him placing your palms on his back and gently rubbing. He tensed up at the sudden touch. You couldn’t see, but his face ignited in a bright red hue as his hand flew to cover his mouth.

“Can I help?” You peered around at his arm to look at him. His eyes widened and he turned his head in the opposite direction. You walked around in front of his and slowly got onto your knees. You glanced up at him but he couldn’t make eye contact from the sheer embarrassment of his childhood friend asking to help him with his “problem”. 

“I- um” He couldnt formulate a sentence, but he nodded just enough for you to see. Grabbing the waistband of his sweats and underwear, you slowly pulled them down as his hardened member sprung out. You had to admit it was a very decent length. Pushing 7.5 inches at least. You were shocked, but you took it in your hand, moving it to your mouth. Placing a sensual kiss on the tip he let out a faint groan. You took the tip in your mouth, swirling your tongue around it as his hands flew to your hair. He grasped onto your head tightly as his length sank deeping down your throat. Tears started forming at the corner of your eyes as you kept forcing him in. He grabbed your head stopping you from moving any further. 

“Hey you’re gonna hurt yourself.” He looked down at your teary eyes. You nodded signifying that you wouldn’t force yourself anymore. You took him back in your mouth bobbing your head back and forth, just enough for the tip to hit the back of your throat, but not enough to make you gag. With your left hand, you stroked the rest of his cock that you couldn’t fit in your mouth, your right hand was placed on his thigh almost as a stabilizer. Soft grunts and moans escaped his lips as you continued to suck.

You were able to feel his cock harden even more as it began pulsate in your mouth. That’s when he grabbed the back of your head with both hands, slouching over you, and pushed your head down, his seed shooting into your mouth and spilling down your chin. As he pulled out of your mouth a string of cum and saliva connected to your mouth and his tip. His breath was hitched and heavy as his face flushed. He pulled his pants back up and flopped onto your bed. 

“I’m so sorry Y/N…” He didn’t look at you as you swallowed and rubbed away the mixture dripping from your chin. 

“For what?” You cocked an eyebrow as you stood up walking towards him. He looked up at you. “For making you do that. I don’t want you to think I was using you.” Your face softened at his comment. 

“I wouldn’t have done it if I didn’t want to.” You crawled onto your bed and laid next to him rubbing circling with your finger on his bicep. You laid in silence until your phone started ringing. Lazily grabbing your phone off the bedside table you looked at it. You tossed it to the side not even bother to answer it.

“Mind me asking who it was?” Iwaizumi asked sarcastically.

“Who do you think?” You scoffed just thinking about the name “Tōru” popping up on your screen. Why did he still have the nerve to contact you? Could he really be that desperate? Iwaizumi turned on his side to face you as you laid flat on your back staring at the ceiling. 

“Y/n?” Iwaizumi softly questioned. You hummed a simple response to let him know he could ask his question. “Do you still love Oikawa?” Your brows furrowed in a hurt manner. Did you still love him? No. He hurt you. But maybe he really didn’t mean to hurt you. He’d never given you suspicions of cheating in the few years you did date, so why would he do it now?

“I don’t know.” You said flatly. You placed your hands on your stomach as you brought your knees up. You really didn’t know what to feel. All these goddamn emotions flowing into you all at once you just wanted it to stop. “Iwaizumi I’m not feeling so well, you should go home.” You didn’t move from your fixed position on the bed. “Hm? Are you sure? Is everything ok?” 

“Yes I’m fine I just want to get some rest.” He slowly rose from the bed looking down at his hands. He then pushed himself up and made his way to the door placing his hand on the knob. He waited a few moments for you to retract your statement and allow him to stay, but you didn’t. That one question had you so consumed that nothing else around you mattered. 'Maybe I should call him', You thought to yourself, your emotions getting the best of you. You were snapped from your thoughts by the sound of your door closing. A few moments later you heard a car door slam close and the car creeping its way down the street away from your house. You sat alone in the dark. The only light was the full moon peeking through your window shining onto the floor. You took a deep breath as you closed your eyes, hoping the pain would finally start to go away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really deciding if I should make this an Oikawa ending, Iwaizumi ending, or have separate endings for both. Nonetheless, I don't plan on ending this anytime soon so don't worry about that. Please don't hesitate to reach out to me on any of my socials to let me know what ending this should have.


	6. Walking Disater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter contains mentions of drinking/ alcoholism. This chapter also includes smut. This content may not be suitable for some audiences or may make some uncomfortable. Please read at your own risk.
> 
> This smut includes: choking, cum/orgasm denial, fingering, oral (receiving), penetration, praise kink, slapping, drunk sex, mirror sex.
> 
> (reader is on the pill BTW)

You adjusted your bag over your shoulder as you made your way down the halls of your college. Your mind on a different planet, you didn’t feel the large, muscular arm sling its way around your shoulder. “Hello? Y/n?” Flashing a hand in front of your face, it caught your attention. You blinked stopping in your tracks as the tall, very fit man stood next to you, his shorter, quiet friend standing on the other side of you. “What's got your head up in the clouds, baby owl.”

“Good morning Bokuto.” You cooed looking at him. You turned your head to his companion “Akaashi.” You nodded your head greeting him. He nodded back. Bokuto’s arm was still slung over your shoulder. “So?”

“Oh just stuff with Tōru.” Bokuto frowned. You realized you never informed anyone besides your mom and Iwaizumi. It’s already been several weeks since you broke up and you haven’t seen or heard from Iwaizumi in almost a week. “Tōru? I haven’t seen him around at all the last few weeks and he hasn’t been at practice.” Bokuto stated, concerned.

Turning red because of your anxiety you blurted out “I’ll go see him after class he’s probably fine.” Akaashi sensed your uneasiness so he placed a hand on your lower back to let you know it was going to be ok and to just relax. You let out the breath you’d been holding in. You glanced up to see Iwaizumi heading in your direction. He looked upset. “Good morning Iwai-” before you could even finish, he grabbed you by your wrist and dragged you down the hall, you turned your head to Bokuto and Akaashi who looked stunned by the sudden aggression of your best friend. You mouthed the words ‘I’m sorry’ to them as you continued to be dragged. They both lifted a hand letting you know it was no problem. Moments later, you were shoved in a supply closet, and a tight one at that. Iwaizumi let go of your wrist and pulled the string attached to the hanging light bulb that illuminated the room. “What was that about?” Before you knew it Iwaizumi’s lips were attached to yours, his hands snaking around your waist as he pulled you closer. You closed your eyes, placing your hands on either side of his face. You hopped up wrapping both of your legs around his waist as his hands shifted down under your skirt to your butt. He pressed you against the wall breaking the kiss to attach his lips to your neck, softly kissing it. You tugged gently at his hair to let him know you enjoyed it. “Fuck...” you breathly moaned, quiet enough so no one passing by would hear you. “Iwaizumi please…” You wanted more, but you couldn’t fall into the temptation. He ignored your pleas as he suckled on your neck leaving bruises that would surely be noticeable by the time he was done. Your mind clicked back to reality and you realized the situation. “Iwaizumi stop.” You pushed away as he looked up to you. His eyes looked red like he was about to cry. You cupped his face, worry painted on your own. “Hey, hey what’s wrong?” 

“Y/n I-” He was interrupted by a loud knock on the supply closet door. “Oh is y/n in here? With her beloved Tōru? Oh wait I think I saw Iwaizumi instead.” You recognized that voice. That damn prick. You knew it was the one who made fun of or embarrassed anyone at any opportunity, the one and only Kei Tsukishima. You flung open the door, the tall figure looming over you. “Hey.” He flashed a shit eating grin at you as you scowled up at him. He motioned his finger around his neck in the same spot of your hickey, “Nice hickey pipsqueak.” God you hated him. It was just the 3 of you in the hallway now. You shoved your way past him as he pretended to stumble back and he grabbed his arm. “Ouch that really hurt.” He smirked, just wanting a reaction from you. You stopped without turning around “Kei. Shut the hell up for once.” you said in a low tone as you balled your fist up. “Oh come on y/n, lighten up.” You turned around firmly walking towards him taking your fist and connecting it with his jaw. He stumbled and grabbed his jaw clenching his teeth. Anger over took you as you ran at him punching him in the gut causing him to fall to the ground. You straddled him punching his face continuously. Suddenly you felt arms wrap around you and a raised voice behind you “Y/n enough!” You squirmed in his arms 

“Let me go!” Tsukishima managed to break free as he grasped his face as he winced in pain. “Damn you can really pack a punch for how small you are.” He was still managing to smirk. In that moment you felt nothing but pure anger. How dare he accuse you of cheating when Oikawa did it first. You were the one actually suffering. You stopped squirming as Iwaizumi gently let you go. You flattened your shirt in an attempt to make yourself look presentable again. Picking up your bag, you threw it over your shoulder and walked down the hall like nothing had happened. You left the school without a word.

As you walked to your bus stop, your phone pinged. Pulling it from a pocket of your bag, you looked at it. Iwaizumi had messaged you, worried about your current location, but you just slid the phone in your back pocket. Soon your bus arrived. You stepped on taking a seat in your usual spot. You had finally arrived at your destination. You held on tightly to your bag as you crossed the street to the steps of the apartment complex. You walked up them and walked to the front door of your apartment. You rotated the handle and pushed the door open, the faint smell of alcohol filled your nostrils. You stepped into the darkness, closing the door behind you. You slipped off your shoes and stepped onto the platform making your way down the hall. There you found him, passed out on the couch. Beer cans and liquor bottles littered the floor. 

You made your way over to the couch stepping around the maze of cans and bottles. You knelt beside him brushing strands of his messy hair out of his face. “Tōru.” You whispered and shook him gently in an attempt to wake him without startling, but to no avail. You shook him again, “Tōru.” His eyes fluttered open as he looked over to you. “Y/n? What are you doing here?” He looked hurt. Maybe he really did suffer after all of this. He stopped coming to school, stopped coming to practice, he even stopped reaching out to you. You pushed yourself off the floor grabbing one of the unopened beer cans on the coffee table, cracking it open and taking a large swig of the beer. He sat up attempting to fix his appearance, but it wasn’t like it mattered right? You gave him the impression you didn’t care for him anymore so what was the point. You threw your head back in frustration as Oikawa looked down at his hands. You finished your first beer grabbing another one and chugging that one. Neither of you knowing what to say to each other. Hell why did you even come over? “Tōru what the hell happened?” You still looked up at the ceiling. He became an alcoholic after you’d left. He didn’t know what to do with himself. 

“Y/n I’m sorry. I don’t expect you to forgive me and I’m starting to come to terms with that. I just want you to know that after you left that night, I kicked her out. Nothing happened beside that kiss.” His honesty hurt you. You were both hurting so bad. He just acted on his hurt by drinking. You’d be in the same position if you didn’t have self control. You turned to him as he still looked down. You grabbed one more and chugged down the entire can, slamming it down on the table. You grabbed Oikawa’s chin roughly and turned him to you.

“Look at me when you talk goddamn it!” You could already feel you face becoming warmer from the alcohol as your vision began to haze. You pulled his face in, smashing your lips together. Your lips molded together as if they were 2 fitting puzzle pieces. His hand grazing up your thigh to your core. He pressed you down against the couch, hovering above you. Breaking the kiss, he locked his lips on your neck, sucking and biting at your most sensitive spot. He knew all too well the spots that would get a reaction from you. You moaned out softly in response entangling your fingers in his soft, brown locks. His fingers danced over your panties gently rubbing up and down your slit, hooking a finger around them to move them to the side. You’d already grown wet and Oikawa grew more excited. 

“Already so wet and I’ve only kissed your neck, cutie?” You tugged on his hair signaling him to shut up and just keep going and he happily obliged. He moves to your shoulder, biting down hard and licking over the new mark. He rubbed a finger along your slit, pushing it inside. You moaned out loudly as his fingers rubbed against your walls in a come hither motion. With his free hand, he moved it to your shirt, untucking it from your skirt. He ran his hand up your stomach to your right breast, fondling it. He pinched your nipple between his fingers. He reconnected his lips with yours as he continued to pump his finger in and out of you. He added another finger swiftly as he connected his thumb to your clit, rubbing small circles around it. You let breathy, heavy moans into his mouth as you felt yourself come closer to your climax. 

He felt your walls clench around his fingers, “ah, ah, ah~ not yet little cutie,” he cooed as he lowered himself down in front of your core, “it would be such a waste of your cum if you released on my fingers, so how about in my mouth instead?” he uttered pulling both of your legs over his shoulder while wrapping his arm around your thighs to keep them steady. He licked your clit gently, then down your slit, inserting his tongue. Your hands flew to his hair as your fingers tugged. Your back arched as his tongue mercilessly pumped in and out of you and his thumb rubbed against your clit. You screamed out in pleasure taking heavy breaths. You bucked your hips up in an attempt to get more friction but his grip only became tighter. “Stop moving.” he growled against your core. 

“Tōru!” erupted from your lips as your climax quickly approached. Loud moans continued to escape your lips as he ate you like it was his last meal. Your face contorted as your eyes squeezed shut, your hands now pulling his hair. He didn’t mind, he loved when you pulled his hair. I just let him know how well he pleasured you. Within moments the bundle that had built in your stomach finally released. He licked your secretions, not letting a drop go to waste. 

“As sweet as ever.” he hummed as he licked his lips. His soft hands caressed your hips as your chest rose up and down. “Don’t get tired now,” a shit eating grin plastered on his face, “I’m not done with you yet.” He pulled your hips to make contact with his hardened dick begging to be released from the pressure of his pants. You rubbed your hips up and down grinding against him as his soft moans filled the room. He grasped onto your hips tight enough to leave marks. 

“God just fuck me already Tōru!” You yelled out, the friction almost becoming too much to bear. “As you wish.” Pulling his pants down, his long, thick member sprung out. His size never ceased to amaze you. He pulled your panties off, lifting your skirt above your waist then reached behind his neck grabbing his shirt, pulling it over his head tossing it to the side. He took his hardened cock aligning his tip with your entrance. Without warning he shoved his entire length in. You screamed out in pleasure and pain as your hands grabbed his biceps digging your nails into him. He didn’t give you time to adjust as he rammed into you relentlessly. “Fuck you’re so tight.” His brows furrowed as he threw his head back. He picked one of his hands up and wrapped it around your neck. Your jaw dropped open and your eyes rolled to the back of your head. “You like that don’t you?” He leaned close to your ear “Tell me how good I make you feel.” 

You could barely speak at this point as tears started to form in your eyes, the tip of his cock hitting your g-spot with every thrust. “You… feel so good...FUCK!” you cried out as you felt the familiar feeling building up in your stomach once again. He continued to hit your spot but his thrusts became slower, him acknowledging you were close again. He cupped one of your breasts and massaged it in his hand. The room filled with skin slapping and an occasional‘fuck’ or ‘shit’.

You felt Oikawa’s cock pulsate inside you as he started thrusting at full speed. He grabbed onto your hips as his climax inched closer. “Why don’t you cum all over my cock, princess?” He grabbed your face making you look him dead in the eyes. “Hmm? What do you think?” Tears streamed down your face. He let go of your face and placed a slap against your cheek. It was unexpected, but it turned you on more than ever. With that, you released, and you knew Oikawa was close. His thrusts sloppy, his grip loosening. He threw his head back and in one final thrust he came inside you. You both took heavy breaths, sweat dripped off him as his hair stuck to his forehead. 

Oikawa picked you up and walked into the bathroom. You thought he was going to do the kind action of putting you in the tub but you were so wrong. He placed your feet on the ground facing him only for him to turn you around and bending you in front of the bathroom mirror. “Look how pretty you look~” He grabbed your face making you look at yourself in the mirror. Your mascara stained your cheeks and your eyes were swollen from tears. “Keep looking at yourself, ‘kay?” You stared at yourself in the mirror. A sudden smack landed on your ass causing you to jolt forward. Oikawa slowly pushed himself into you as you moaned out his name. “Say it again, cutie.” he reached his hand around your throat. “Fuck, Tōru.” you felt your legs begin to shake as he pushed in and out of you. Letting go of your throat, he entwined his fingers messily in your hair, pulling it back. “You’re taking me so well. I might have to reward you~” His free hand massaged circles into your hip. His tip continuously hitting your cervix causing your third orgasm to approach quickly. He pulled you back to his chest, turning your face as he kissed you sweetly. With a quick thrust, you released on his cock as you broke the kiss falling forward screaming from your most intense orgasm yet. He hadn’t finished so he naturally continued thrusting into you. The overstimulation made your legs go numb, but he held you up. His cock pulsated inside you once again. Tears streamed down your face as you cried out, “Tōru! Please it’s too much!” 

“Take it.” Another smack landed on your ass as his cock rammed into you one final time before he pulled out pumping his cock a few times before coming on your back. Your legs collapsed and Oikawa quickly caught you before you fell to the ground. He turned on the shower as you assisted you in washing your body. He was gentle as he rubbed the loofa around our body. Your eyes closed and mind hazy as you drifted into a sleep.

The following morning, the sun showed through onto your face. You rose from the comfy warm bed wearing a teal “Aoba Johsai” t-shirt and a pair of underwear. You rubbed your head, the effects of your hangover coming into play. You swung your legs off the side of the bed. Your hips and legs were in excruciating pain and you barely remembered what happened last night. Your heart dropped as you realized you were still in Oikawa’s and yours apartment. You hopped out of the bed stumbling to the folded pile of clothes on a chair in the corner of the room and fumbled your phone. You quickly clicked the side button as your phone screen illuminated. 

10 missed calls. 8 texts. All from Iwazumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me at least 7 hrs to write I hope you enjoy lol uhhh sorry for the cliff hanger too. I'll be working on chapter 7 tmr.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Ren here :)  
> I'm not a big writer but I was really inspired(?) to write this out go nowhere so here it is. I wanted to make a story around Iwaizumi because I never see any about him and reader so I hope you enjoy it. I want to write other character stories probably like bokuto and some other underrated characters. Please contact me on any of my socials (tiktok: @laurenboke or instagram @renhegs). Thank you for love and support!!


End file.
